Emerald Enclave
Overview The Emerald Enclave is a far ranging group that opposes threats to the natural world and helps others survive in the wilderness. Branches of the organization are scattered throughout Faerûn and often operate in isolation from the others. This existence teaches the Enclave’s members a fierce self-reliance and mastery of certain fighting and survival skills. A ranger of the Enclave might be hired to lead a caravan through a treacherous mountain pass or the frozen tundra of Icewind Dale. A druid might volunteer to help a village prepare for a long, brutal winter. Barbarians and druids who live as hermits might appear from nowhere to help defend a town against marauding orcs. Members of the Emerald Enclave know how to survive and, more importantly, to help others do the same. They are not opposed to civilization or progress, but they strive to keep it in balance with the wild. They restore and preserve the natural order, even as they root out and destroy all that is unnatural. They keep the elemental forces of the world in check and keep civilization and the wilderness from destroying one another. Individual members may take it upon themselves to eliminate enemies of the natural order. Organization Members of the Emerald Enclave are spread far and wide, and usually operate in isolation. They learn to depend on themselves more than others. Survival in a harsh world also demands great fortitude and mastery of certain fighting and survival skills. Members of the Enclave who dedicate themselves to helping others survive the perils of the wilderness are more social than others who are charged with defending sacred glades and preserving the natural balance. Members often follow their own goals and methods with no oversight from any higher structure. If in need they will help fellow members as long they know to do so. In rare occasions, members will meet, usually in the same manner as Druid Circles do. When the Enclave is needed to meet with allied organizations they send a pre-decided envoy to act as their representative, usually somebody with direct links to the area in question. Goals * Restore and preserve the natural order. * Destroy all that is unnatural. * Keep the elemental forces of the world in check. * Keep civilization and the wilderness from destroying each other. Beliefs * The natural order must be respected and preserved. * Forces that upset the natural order must be destroyed. * Civilization and the wilderness must learn to coexist peacefully. Ranks Members of the Emerald Enclave are awarded the following rank titles (in ascending order): * Springwarden * Summerstrider * Autumnreaver * Winterstalker * Master of the Wild Iconography The Emerald Enclave uses the image of a stag as their symbol but it is rarely displayed. The organization is hardly secretive but due to the hermetic nature of many of its members, icons are hardly used. Members prefer to leave natural markers, such a colouring mosses or marking trees rather than hanging banners ore wearing patches. Some members believe markings that make them stand out among the flora and fauna of the wild are a hindrance. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) The party encounter an agent of the Emerald Enclave while exploring Thundertree. There Reidoth, a druidic hermit, gave them shelter and warnings about the dangers further in town. Seeing the Cragmaw Goblins as a threat to the balance of Civilization and Nature he willingly reveals to them the location of their main base, known as Cragmaw Castle. He also gives the any information he can based on his observations of the outskirts of the castle lands but it is unfortunately it is less than helpful. Notable People and Places People * Reidoth the Druid, an Enclave Druid that curates the area around Neverwinter Wood. Places * Thundertree, having been wiped out by the eruption of Mt. Hotenow then overrun by Blights, Giant Spiders and Zombies is an area overseen regularly by an agent of the Enclave.